Midnight Wisps
Midnight Wisps are a team introduced in the 2017 MarbleLympics. They are marbles with turquoise streaks circling a black backdrop. They are the winners of the 2018 MarbleLympics. #WilloftheWisps Team Members Wespy, Wispy, Wospy and Wuspy are the original members of Mignight Wisps and are the current members of the team. Waspy joined the team in 2018. Wispy became team captain in 2019. MarbleLympics 2017 Qualifiers The Midnight Wisps were introduced as a new team for the MarbleLympics 2017. In the first qualifying event Relay Race, the team did poorly and ended up with the worst time. In Sand Race, Wispy ended up taking 4th place in his respective heat, but overall recieved 11th place, with 2 points. In Block Pushing, they were in the middle of the pack with the eighth spot and 5 points. Up until this point, they were not going to pass the qualification rounds, until Wospy snatched first place in the Funnel Spinning event and made the Midnight Wisps rise up to the final 7th place with a total of 22 points, making it into the main competition. Main Tournament The first event, Funnel Spinning, showcased Wospy as the first member to compete solo in an event of the main tournament, and surprisingly did mediocre since Wospy won a similar event during the qualifications, ending up at 13th place with 3 points. On the other side of the spectrum, Wespy ended up taking second place in Long Jump, losing to the Chocolatiers and winning over the Thunderbolts on the podium. In Fidget Spinner Collision, the team did fairly well and ended up 6th. In the 5 Meter Sprint, Wispy boosted through the first heat unexpectedly, surpassing the Oceanics, who would've took the second place to move on to the semi-finals. However, Wispy was not fast enough during the second round and, as a result, took 8th overall. They took the fourth spot in the competition with a total of 118 points, 1 point away from getting a tie with Mellow Yellow, the 3rd team of the season. Fidget Spinner Collision Results Group C: Standings: Quarterfinal: MarbleLympics 2018 Qualifiers *''*''Placement and points based on qualifying group B Main Tournament MarbleLympics results Team Members' Individual Scores *''*''Including points from the qualifiers MarbleLympics 2019 Midnight Wisps automatically qualified for ML2019 after winning ML2018. They will compete in the Friendly League on 02 February 2019. Trivia * Despite numerous allegations, the Midnight Wisps and Team Momo do not have a rivalry because of Momomomo's injury against the two teams in the Fidget Spinner Collision. In fact, the Midnight Wisps gave a healthy donation towards Team Momo's medical bills while Momomomo was in the infirmarblery. * Midnight Wisps share a rivalry with Savage Speeders because of their one-point victory in ML2018. * Coming into the last two events of the 2018 Winter Marblelympics, the Wisps were tenth, and nowhere near the championship fight. Through excellent team work in Hockey and an incredible performance by Wispy in the Sand Mogul Race, they were able to clinch the championship with the most notable comeback so far in MarbleLympics history. * Midnight Wisps are the only team so far to automatically qualify for the ML that was not introduced in the games' first year (ML2016). Gallery Midnight Wisp2.png DSC01548.JPG WE ARE THE WINNERS!.png Midnights Whisps.png Wisps.jpg References Category:Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2017 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2018 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2019 Teams